Thanatos
Thanatos is a humongous shark who appears outside Valka Castle and makes his home around Southeastern Ciceros Strait. It replaces Magu Tapa from . Appearance and Behavior Thanatos is an enormous shark with a very stylized appearance - jet-black in color with very long fins, as well as scars on his face. Unlike most sharks, this giant shark will go out of his way to attack humans, leading divers to fear him for many decades. He's a known man-eater and has sunk many boats and ships single-handedly. Great White...or Megalodon? Several players think that Thanatos is a Megalodon, or a Megalodon hybrid, at least. Although he does look a lot like the Megalodon, Thanatos is most likely just a very large great white- nowhere near as large as the Megalodon, which has an estimated maximum length of a whopping 100 feet long - longer than two Whale Sharks laid end-to-end! However, it is completely plausible that Thanatos may be more closely related to the Megalodon than the Great White Shark, and this part of his lineage may be responsible for his large size. As well as this, several thought-to-be-long-extinct creatures make appearances in Endless Ocean (Like the Sea Serpent, Anomalocaris, and Cameroceras), so it is also possible that Thanatos is just a small Megalodon, about 59 feet in length, though he is still gigantic in comparison to plain Great Whites, which he often appears in groups of. In-Game Description "This enormous great white shark is feared throughout the Aegean Sea, where it is seen as the embodiment of evil and violence. It actively attacks people and boats and has caused a number of brutal incidents. The many scars on its body are proof of the countless battles it has fought, and its cunning has helped it to evade all human attempts to ensnare it. This creature is a monster created by ferocious fighting and years of experience which can be seen all over the world, but only rarely." Nature's Revenge? {This is the trivia of Thanatos, obtained by taking a photograph of him.} "Normally, a great white shark would not go out of its way to attack humans. Almost all attacks are the result of the shark mistaking the person for a seal or some other creature it considers food. That means shark attacks are rare, only a few each year. But despite this, humans kill thousands of tons of sharks every year to boast, or simply out of pure fear or loathing. Is the emergence of a creature like Thanatos, which hunts man alone, the revenge of Mother Nature?" trivia is most likely implying findings that sharks are slowly evolving to be bigger and more aggressive in response to the environmental pressures that humans impose on them, or perhaps that some Mother-Earth-like deity wants to show humans just how dangerous it will become to protect nature. Location During the main plot of Endless Ocean 2, you are introduced to this huge, ferocious, legendary shark in the Triton Village Ruins. Despite your best efforts, the pulsar does not calm him. You and your diving partner have to evade him by swimming into the Well of the Full Moon, where he cannot follow, being far too bulky, and subsequently you discover Valka Castle. After this run-in, he swims around the [[Wreck of the Emerald Lady|Wreck of the Emerald Lady]] around a depth of 75 feet (23 meters) with several of his smaller cronies (other Great Whites) in tow. When he hits you, he takes 2 bars of air out of your tank. He is also found swimming by the windows outside Valka Castle, but he cannot attack and divers cannot interact with him there. It is unknown how he manages to reach this part of the castle, since it all seems to be inside a cavern underwater, however he may have entered somewhere nearby from the top of the Spiral Tower. Trivia *This shark appears to be the replacement for Magu Tapa, a different giant great white shark. Magu Tapa is seen only in the first game,whereas Thanatos appears to be his counterpart in the sequel. This would explain why it looks like the Thanatos uses the Magu Tapa's model. *Thanatos is the name of a Greek deity, the god of Death (not to be confused with Hades, the god of the underworld), son of Nyx (Night) and Erebus (Dark) and the twin of Hypnos (Sleep). *When diving with Hayako Sakurai and watching about Thanatos, after the cutscene, she says that --obviously enough-- "He got a liking on you..." and "Finds you especially delicious." *Although Thanatos and other sharks do attack the player, they never kill. They do not attack by biting; rather, they lunge at the player and turn sharply, whacking them with their tails. However, no real life shark aside from the Thresher attacks in this way. This may have been done to retain a level of sanity and peace to the game's overall mood and atmosphere - it isn't an action game, after all. Endless Ocean is usally meant to be a nice calm game. *In a mission called "Memento", a woman named Marzia asks you to help her obtain an item from a shipwreck, the same ship that her father disappeared in when it sunk. Thanatos appears when the two of you are inspecting the wreck. Although it is not stated, it is implied that Thanatos was responsible for the ship's sinking and may have thus been responsible for the death of Marzia's father. He may have even appeared at the wreck because he recognized the father's "scent" on Marzia. * Thanatos is one of the creatures who shakes off the Pulsar's effects very quickly. Another notable creature with this ability is Okeanos's Guardian and this is not unusual. Both are highly aggressive sharks much larger than the average size of their species (assuming that the Guardian is a highly-unusual Goblin Shark), but Thanatos looks more like Megalodon than a Great White. * Thanatos's appearance also closely matches the depiction of the mythical "Black Demon" Shark that is rumoured to live in the waters of Mexico's Baja Peninsula. The fishermen described it as "20-70 feet long, Black, seeing it in murky water, towards the surface". Gallery 1170911 10200466029045741 1609160321 n.jpg R4E 0013.JPG thanatos 1.jpg thanatos 2.jpg thanatos 3.jpg thanatos 4.jpg Category:creatures Category:Large Marine Life Category:Sharks Category:Legendary Creatures Category:Dangerous Creatures Category:Endless Ocean 2-only creatures Category:Cutscene Creatures Category:Endless Ocean 2 Creatures Category:Ciceros Strait Creatures